As personal electronic devices become increasingly sophisticated, people are using such devices in new and interesting ways. For example, personal or portable electronic devices, such as head-mounted displays (HMD) (e.g., glasses, goggles, or helmets), smart phones, tablets, portable media players, and e-book readers, can be used to “augment reality.” That is, electronic devices can be used as a viewfinder into the real world and virtual elements can be overlaid to create a reality that is enhanced or augmented. Augmented reality can be implemented for applications as varied as visual design, medical care, gaming, navigation, or information retrieval. Augmented reality for information retrieval can be especially advantageous for users. For example, an electronic device can be used to obtain a view of an object or a location, and information about the object or location can be presented to the user. Conventional information retrieval systems and techniques, however, may not necessarily provide an optimal experience for users. Conventional systems and methods may provide a long list of locations within the vicinity of the user, including locations that are not immediately visible to the user. The user may be required to sort through the long list of locations before the desired location can be found. In other situations, a bare minimum of information regarding a location may be presented which may necessitate additional user effort to access relevant information. In still other cases, conventional devices and approaches may not be able to accurately determine a location that is of interest to a user, or that the user is otherwise attempting to specify, resulting in a number of trials and errors or requiring additional user input before the location is correctly determined.